Greenville, North Carolina
Greenville is a city in and the county seat of Pitt County, North Carolina. The population of the city is 84,554, making it the eleventh-largest in the state. It is home to East Carolina University, is the second most-populous city in the state east of Raleigh, and is the health, entertainment, and educational hub of North Carolina's Tidewater and Coastal Plain. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 52.56% White (44,441) 38.46% Black or African American (32,519) 4.53% Hispanic or Latino (3,830) 4.45% Other (3,764) 30.0% (25,366) of Greenville residents live below the poverty line, most of which are students attending East Carolina University. Theft rate statistics Greenville has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 67 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 5.36 murders a year. Pokemon See the Pitt County page for more info. Fun facts * Greenville is also home to Pitt Community College and East Carolina Battle Academy. * NASCAR driver Wilson Haney was born and raised in Greenville. * The city was also known as "BMX Pro Town USA", as it is home for many top professional BMX riders. * Greenville has the fifth-highest percentage of residents in North Carolina; almost 30 percent; who have obtained bachelor's degrees. * Greenville's two biggest employers are Vidant Health and East Carolina University. * Greenville has a strong tradition in Little League Baseball. Greenville Little Leagues was founded in 1951 and has two leagues; North State and Tar Heel. In 1998, a team from Greenville represented the South Region in the Little League World Series. They made it to the semi-finals, where they lost to eventual champion, Toms River, New Jersey. In 2017, Greenville again represented the Southeast region in the Little League World Series. In this run, the pitchers threw a combined perfect game, followed by a no-hitter, the first US team to throw back-to-back no hitters. They made it to the United States Championship Game, where they were eliminated by Lufkin, Texas. * Local TV stations serving Greenville include WITN-TV 7 (NBC), WNCT-TV 9 (CBS), WCTI-TV 12 (ABC), WYDO 14 (FOX), WUNM-TV/WUNK-TV 19.2/25 (PBS), WTMH-LD 21 (Antenna TV) and WPXU-TV/WEPX-TV 35/38 (Ion). * The city's industry historically was centered on the sale and processing of tobacco, but today the major industries are health care, education and manufacturing. * Vidant Health is home to the robotic heart surgery training center founded by Dr. Randolph Chitwood who holds several patents related to the daVinci surgical robot. * Among Pokemon ethnicities, like most of the major North Carolina cities, Greenville has a decent Asian population, most of them being of Japanese descent. * Greenville is served by Pitt-Greenville Airport. * Greenville has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, some hotels/motels, electric showers, some contest halls and showcase theaters, 11 Galleria, Greenville Mall and a few other shopping centers, Solstice Apparel, Nintendo World, Walmart, Goodwill, Harris Teeter, Food Lion, Lowe's Home Improvement, Citi Trends, Piggly Wiggly, Aldi, Kohl's, Hobby Lobby, Phil Carroll Nature Preserve, Ironwood Golf & Country Club, River Park North, Pitt County Office Park, Alice F. Keene District Park, Tapped, Basil's Restaurant & Pizzeria, Duck Donuts, Parker's Barbecue Restaurant, a few movie theaters, Bonefish Grill, CPW's Fine Food & Spirits, K&W Cafeterias, Anita's Mexican Restaurant, Peaden's, Warren's Hot Dogs, a few flea markets, El Azador Mexican, Sup Dogs, Winslow's Tavern, Chico's, Christy's Euro Pub, RJ'S Famous Chicken, BBQ & Ribs, Mrs. C's Kitchen, Wings Over Greenville, China King, and a bit of other things. Category:North Carolina Cities